


Spätere Liebe nicht ausgeschlossen

by TLen



Category: Richard Jury - Martha Grimes
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Das Testament seines Vaters hält eine Überraschung für Melrose bereit: Er muss heiraten sonst verliert er sein Erbe. Aber welche Dame? Da kommt ihm die rettende Idee: Richard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spätere Liebe nicht ausgeschlossen

„Und Sie sind sich ganz sicher? Verdammt!“ Wütend warf Melrose Plant den Hörer wieder aufs Telefon. 

„Wünschen Mylord noch etwas?“ Ruthven, sein treuer Butler, räumte eilfertig das Telefon vom Frühstückstisch. 

„Eine Frau“, erwiderte Melrose.

“Wie bitte, Sir?“ Selbst Ruthven konnte angesichts dieser Antwort einen winzig kleinen Hauch von Überraschung nicht aus seiner Stimme verbannen.

Melrose winkte resigniert ab. „Schon gut, Ruthven. Sie können abräumen, mir ist der Appetit vergangen.“

Als sein Butler den Salon verlassen hatte, stützte er den Kopf in die Hände. Wie hatte sein Vater ihm das nur antun können? Hatte er doch geahnt, dass Melrose nicht sein Sohn war und das war jetzt die späte Rache? Saß er jetzt im Himmel – nein, eher in der Hölle, entschied Melrose – und lachte sich ins Fäustchen wegen seinem genialen Plan?

Vor einer Woche hatte der Anwalt und Nachlassverwalter seines Vaters ihn informiert, dass nun eine Klausel im Testament wirksam würde, von deren Existenz Melrose bis dahin nicht einmal eine Ahnung gehabt hatte. Zumindest hatte er deren Existenz die letzten Jahre erfolgreich verdrängt, denn der Anwalt versicherte ihm, sie sei damals bei der Testamentseröffnung bekannt gegeben worden. Wahrscheinlich hatte er einfach angenommen, bis es so weit wäre, dass sie in Kraft treten würde, hätte sich längst alles von allein geregelt.

Der alte Earl of Caverness hatte verfügt, sollte sein Sohn bis zu seinem 45. Geburtstag nicht verheiratet sein, würde er seiner Titel verlustig gehen, und der Großteil des Erbes an wohltätige Organisationen fließen. Melrose bliebe kaum genug für seinen Lebensunterhalt. Offensichtlich hatte sein Vater mit dieser pekuniären Motivation sicherstellen wollen, dass die Familienlinie unter allen Umständen erhalten blieb, sollte Melrose seinen Beitrag dazu nicht freiwillig leisten. Nun hatte Melrose seine Titel schon vor Jahren freiwillig abgelegt, dieser Punkt wäre ihm also herzlich egal gewesen. Allerdings wollte er nur äußerst ungern auf seine Besitztümer und damit seinem bequemen Wohlstand verzichten.

Doch sein 45. Geburtstag war in drei Wochen. Wo sollte er so schnell eine Frau hernehmen? Eine, die ihn auch heiraten wollte. Okay, räumte er in Gedanken ein, ein Inserat „Reicher Lord sucht Frau für sofortige Heirat“ in irgendeiner großen Tageszeitung, würde eine Schlange von Bewerberinnen hervorbringen, die von Long Pidd bis Sidbury reichte. Nur war das ja wohl kaum eine Basis für eine vernünftige Ehe?

Sich durchaus bewusst, dass Partnerschaften schon aus nichtigeren Gründen als die Geldsumme, um die es hier ging, geschlossen worden waren, wollte Melrose für sich jedoch gern in Anspruch nehmen, dass er an die Liebe und deren Allmacht glaubte. Oder, überlegte er, war es nicht doch eher seine Bequemlichkeit. Er wollte einfach nicht, dass ein anderes Wesen seine tägliche Routine störte. Schon gar kein weiteres weibliches. Agatha war Störung genug.

Auf alle Fälle verabscheute er es zutiefst, zur Ehe gedrängt zu werden. Diese sollte man freiwillig schließen oder gar nicht. Basta!

Er überlegte: Vielleicht sollte er eine der Frauen fragen, die er schon kannte? Da wüsste er wenigstens einigermaßen, woran er mit ihnen war. Melrose ging in Gedanken ihre Namen durch.

Polly vielleicht? Nein, die hatte nur Augen für Richard Jury. Außerdem würden sie sich schon in der Hochzeitsnacht gegenseitig an die Gurgel gehen. Spätestens.

Ellen? War in Amerika und überhaupt, sie wäre wohl kaum bereit, nach Long Pidd zu ziehen. Er aber konnte sich auch nicht vorstellen, dauerhaft in Baltimore zu leben.

Vivian? Wahrscheinlich wäre es ihr egal, ob sie nun ihren italienischen Grafen oder einen englischen Ex-Lord heiratete, Hauptsache sie kam überhaupt endlich unter die Haube. Das Problem war nur, ihm war es nicht egal, ob er verheiratet war oder nicht. Und Vivian gegenüber wäre es nicht fair, ihr plötzlich die große Liebe vorzuheucheln oder sie in eine Vernunftehe zu drängen, wo er doch mit Marshall die letzten Jahre immer versucht hatte, ihr eine andere dieser Art auszureden. Vivian verdiente es einfach, dass man sie um ihrer selbst Willen liebte.

Bea? Jung und ungestüm und kein Blatt vor den Mund nehmend – so gar keine Lady. Agatha hätte bestimmt ihre helle Freude an ihr. Er lächelte boshaft. Vielleicht sollte er Bea als Notfallplan im Auge behalten. 

Aber die Wahrheit war nun einmal, er wollte überhaupt nicht heiraten. Er wollte nicht, dass eine Frau in Ardry End einzog. Es würde nicht lange dauern und sie hätte das ganze Haus umgemodelt und sein Leben gleich mit. Dann war es aus mit Aufstehen erst um 10 Uhr, gemütlichem Frühstück inklusive Times-Kreuzworträtsel bis 12 Uhr und nachmittäglichen Trinkgelagen mit seinen Freunden im „Jack & Hammer.“ Stattdessen würde sie ihn auf lange Shoppingtouren nach London schleppen und laute Partys mit all ihren versnobten Stadtfreunden in Ardry End geben. Nein Danke! Da konnte er genauso gut gleich alles aufgeben und hätte wenigstens noch seine Ruhe. 

Melrose fuhr sich durchs helle Haar. Er hatte so gehofft, sein Anwalt würde einen Weg finden, der die Klausel unwirksam machte oder Erfolg auf eine Gegenklage versprach. Doch vergeblich. Er würde wohl – ob es ihm passte oder nicht - in den sauren Apfel beißen müssen, den Eva ihm da reichte.

Da fiel sein Blick auf die Seite der Times, die er gerade lesen wollte, als Ruthven das Telefon mit der Hiobsbotschaft brachte. 

„Parlament verabschiedet Gesetz zur Homo-Ehe“ stand in großen Lettern über einem Artikel, der ausführlich beschrieb, welche Rechte künftig gleichgeschlechtlichen Paaren eingeräumt wurden.

Melrose stutzte. Dann lächelte er plötzlich. 

„Ruthven! Das Telefon! Schnell!“

///

„Schon gut, der Herr gehört zu mir und wir sind auch schon weg.“ Richard Jury beruhigte den Wachhabenden am Eingang zum New Scotland Yard, der sich gerade mit Melrose Plant anlegte, weil der mit seinem Bentley auf einem Parkplatz stand, der nur für Dienstwagen vorgesehen war.

„Tut mir Leid, wenn du wegen mir Schwierigkeiten hast“, sagte Melrose, als Richard auf den Beifahrersitz geklettert war. Im Rückspiegel sah er, wie der Wachmann ihnen mit offenen Mund hinterher starrte als sie los fuhren.

Auch Jury war es nicht entgangen. „Jetzt haben sie wenigstens was darüber zu tratschen, wieso ich mit einem gutaussehenden Mann in einem gutaussehenden Auto davonfahre“, sagte er leichthin.

„Und das stört dich nicht?“, fragte Melrose.

Richard zuckte mit den Schultern: „Mir egal, was andere über mich reden und denken. Die tun doch eh, was sie wollen.“

Melrose erleichterte diese Antwort etwas. Dann fand Jury seine Idee ja vielleicht doch nicht so verrückt, wie er befürchtete und vor allem, wie er sie selber fand. Sein Anwalt hatte ihm versichert, sein Vater habe zwar zweifelsohne erwartet, dass er eine Frau eheliche, zumal damals, als er das Testament aufsetzte, nichts anderes möglich war, doch sei es nirgends explizit erwähnt. Melrose müsse nur verheiratet sein, mit wem war egal. Und so hatte er beschlossen, wenn er schon heiraten musste, dann würde er jemanden fragen, für den die Ehe mit ihm garantiert nur auf dem Papier bestehen würde und das war bekanntlich sehr geduldig.

„Was ist los, dass du mich so dringend sprechen wolltest und extra nach London gekommen bist?“, fragte Richard in Melrose’ Gedanken hinein. „Trueblood hat doch nicht wieder eine Leiche im Sekretär gefunden?“

Plant schüttelte den Kopf. „Kein Mord“, sagte er. „Ich erzähle es dir beim Essen.“

///

Melrose hatte einen Tisch im teuersten Restaurant bestellt, in dem er so kurzfristig einen bekommen konnte. Er sagte sich: Wenn schon, denn schon. Sein Antrag sollte schließlich einen gewissen Stil haben. Nun warteten sie auf ihre Hauptspeise. Nicht wissend, wie er das Thema taktvoll anschneiden sollte, das ihm so unter den Nägeln brannte, zog Melrose einfach den Ring, den er ebenfalls kurzfristig erstanden hatte, aus seiner Tasche.

Richard sah ihn überrascht an. „Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung. Wer ist denn die Glückliche?“

Melrose schüttelte den Kopf. „Keine Glückliche. Ich...“ Himmel, wie machte man einem Mann einen Antrag? Ob er auf seine Knie sinken sollte? Hätte er vielleicht Rosen mitbringen sollen? Wieso lernte man so was nicht in der Schule? Oder wenigstens aus der Zeitung?

Entschlossen hielt er Richard den Ring hin. „Heirate mich“, sagte er in der Hoffnung, der direkte Weg sei auch der beste, und fügte noch hastig ein „Bitte“ hinzu.

Nun war Jury aber wirklich überrascht. Mit allem mochte er gerechnet haben, damit aber garantiert nicht. „Das schmeichelt mir“, sagte er nach einem Augenblick peinlichen Schweigens auf beiden Seiten. „Wirklich, aber es tut mir leid, ich fürchte, ich bin nicht schwul.“

„Na, ich doch auch nicht“, platzte es aus Melrose heraus.

Er zog die Hand mit dem Ring hastig zurück, als der Kellner ihr Essen brachte.

“Was soll dann das Ganze?“, fragte Richard und schob sich ein Stück Kartoffel in den Mund.

„Mein Vater hat da so eine blöde Klausel in seinem Testament“, erklärte Melrose und stocherte in seinem Essen herum. Er würde seinen Appetit wohl erst wieder finden, wenn endlich diese blöde Erbschaftsangelegenheit geregelt war. „Wenn ich nicht in drei Wochen verheiratet bin, geht der Großteil meines Besitzes an diverse Organisationen.“

„Aber ich bin wohl kaum das, was er da im Sinn hatte“, erwiderte Jury.

Melrose stocherte noch immer in seinem Essen herum, während Richard das seinige geradezu verschlang, als habe er seit Tagen nichts gegessen. Was womöglich auch stimmte, sollte ihn gerade ein Fall beschäftigt halten. „Mein Anwalt hat es geprüft. Ich muss nur verheiratet sein. Mit wem spielt keine Rolle. Ich meine, welches Geschlecht mein Partner hat. Und mittlerweile ist es zwischen zwei Männern möglich.“

„Warum fragst du nicht Polly oder Ellen? Oder Vivian? Ein Mann, wie du, der findet doch leicht eine Frau, die ihn mit Handkuss nimmt.“

Melrose warf Richard einen Blick zu, der die Sahara zum Einfrieren hätte bringen können.

„Ich will nicht heiraten“, sagte er. „Ich meine, nicht richtig. Schau, ich dachte, wir heiraten, ich zeige dem Anwalt die Papiere als Beweis, dass ich verheiratet bin, und habe für den Rest meines Lebens wieder meine Ruhe. Niemand sonst braucht etwas davon zu erfahren und in ein paar Monaten lassen wir uns einfach wieder scheiden. Ich zahle dir Unterhalt bis an dein Lebensende oder eine Aufwandsentschädigung oder was immer du willst. Du bist doch ungebunden, dich stört es also nicht, mal ein paar Monate verheiratet zu sein. Ich meine, keine Freundin, die das missverstehen könnte. Oder?“

Er hoffte zumindest, dass er über Richards Privatleben soweit auf dem Laufenden war, dass er sich da nicht irrte.

Mittlerweile hatte auch Jury sein Essen vergessen. Nachdenklich musterte er Melrose. Wie oft hatte er ihm aus der Patsche geholfen? Und damals in Littlebourne hatte er sein Leben gerettet als eine geladene Waffe auf ihn gerichtet und die Frau dahinter mehr als Willens gewesen war auch abzudrücken. Eigentlich schuldete er Melrose etwas. Wenn er ihm nun aus der Patsche half, war das nur mehr als fair. Es musste ja wirklich niemand davon erfahren. 

Richard nickte. „Ja, ich will.“, sagte er.

„Was?“ Melrose blickte ihn stirnrunzelnd an, da er mit dem Satz im Moment nicht wirklich etwas anfangen konnte.

„Na ist das nicht die richtige Antwort auf deine Frage?“, lächelte Richard. „ Ja, ich will dich heiraten.“

///

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch.“ Der Beamte schüttelte ihnen am ende der kleinen Zeremonie freundlich die Hände. „Damit sind Sie offiziell ein Paar.“

„Sie dürfen einander nun küssen“, setzte er mit einem Augenzwinkern hinzu.

Sie zogen es vor, ihn beide zu ignorieren.

Melrose zog statt dessen ein generöses Trinkgeld aus der Tasche. Er hoffte nur, das würde ihm nicht als Beamtenbestechung ausgelegt. „Herzlichen Dank, dass Sie so kurzfristig für uns Zeit hatten“, sagte er, dann verabschiedeten sie sich. Melrose hielt die Urkunde, die ihre ehe bestätigte, wie eine wertvolle Trophäe ganz vorsichtig in den Händen.

„Darf ich dich noch zum Essen einladen?“, fragte er Richard vor der Tür des Standesamtes.

Der nickte und lächelte. „Das ist das mindeste, das ich von meinem Ehemann erwarte.“

///

„Du wirst doch hoffentlich dieser unsinnigen Klausel nicht nachgeben und plötzlich heiraten.“ Agatha stopfte sich ein weiteres Muffin in den Mund, während Melrose sich fragte, woher sie nun schon wieder die Sache mit der Heiratsklausel wusste. Von ihm bestimmt nicht. Er hatte mit niemanden außer mit Richard und seinem Anwalt darüber gesprochen. Letzterer würde nun die Papiere an den Nachlassverwalter weiterleiten. 

“Ich darf dich erinnern, dass nicht du alles bekommst, wenn ich enterbt werde, sondern diverse Organisationen. Ich werde Ardry End verkaufen müssen und dann...“ Er ließ den Rest des Satzes unvollendet in der Luft hängen.

Doch Agatha, die wieder einmal uneingeladen zum Frühstück auf Ardry End aufgetaucht war, verstand auch so und änderte ihre Meinung geschwind wie der Wind. „Du solltest unbedingt heiraten. Das sage ich ja seit Jahren. Such dir endlich eine Frau.“

„Aber dann wäre sie Lady Ardry und würde alles erben, wenn ich eines schönen Tages ins Gras beiße.“ Melrose grinste hinter seiner Morgenzeitung, zufrieden über Agathas Dilemma. Weder wollte sie riskieren, dass der Ardry-Plantsche Familienbesitz in fremde Hände fiel und sie somit dessen Service, den sie uneingeladen und unaufgefordert in unschöner Regelmäßigkeit in Anspruch nahm, verlustig ging, noch wollte sie dass hier künftig die zarten einer anderen Frau, der sie womöglich noch unwillkommener als ihrem Neffen war, regierten.

Doch Agatha wäre nicht Agatha hätte sie nicht gleich eine Lösung für ihr Problem gefunden. “Du solltest gegen das Testament klagen“, sagte sie. „Diese Klausel ist doch bestimmt sittenwidrig oder wie man das nennt.“

„Keine Bange, liebste Tante“, erwiderte Melrose und streckte seine Hand hinter der Zeitung hervor, so dass sie den Ehering sehen konnte. „Ich habe bereits alles Notwendige arrangiert. Du darfst mir zur Hochzeit gratulieren.“

Melrose war sich sicher, dass er zum ersten Mal erlebte, wie Agatha ein Sahnetörtchen fallen ließ satt es in ihren Mund zu stopfen. „Du... bist... was...“, brachte sie abgehakt und nach Luft schnappend hervor.

Melrose ließ seine Zeitung sinken. „Nun, ich habe deinen Rat befolgt und geheiratet. Wie du ja sagtest, es war längst überfällig.“ Er lächelte zufrieden, ihr stand der Mund sperrangelweit offen. Melrose überlegte, dass man ihr bequem den ganzen Frühstückstisch samt Sahnetörtchen in den Mund schieben konnte. Eigentlich war dieser Anblick die ganze Aufregung um die Klausel fast wert.

„Wo ist sie? Wer ist sie?“, fragte Agatha, als sie ihre Stimme wiederfand. Und wie sie sie wiederfand! „Du hast doch hoffentlich nicht irgend so eine dahergelaufene Schlampe geheiratet, die es nur auf dein Geld und deine Titel abgesehen hat.“ Sie überschlug sich fast.

„Ach sprichst du aus Erfahrung?“, fragte er liebenswürdig zurück.

Sie ignorierte den Satz, wie alles, was er sagte und das ihr nicht in den Kram passte. „Wir hätten eine große Feier veranstalten müssen. Das gehört sich so, bei unserem Stand. Wir haben schließlich einem Ruf gerecht zu werden! Warum stellt sie sich mir überhaupt nicht vor? Das wäre ja wohl das Mindeste gewesen und zwar vor der Hochzeit“, ereiferte sie sich.

Melrose hatte keine Ahnung, warum sich seine Braut, wenn es denn eine gäbe, ihr hätte vorstellen sollen, immerhin war sie seine Tante und nicht seine Mutter. Das sagte er ihr auch zusammen mit den Worten: „Das geht dich also gar nichts an.“

“Aber ich bin das weibliche Oberhaupt unserer Familie“, erwiderte sie pikiert. “Also, wer ist diese impertinente Person?“

Melrose war sehr versucht, es ihr zu sagen. Aber diesen Schock würde er sich für später aufheben. Zum einen wusste er nicht, ob Jury es Recht war, wenn er es ihr – und damit im Endeffekt ganz Long Piddleton – erzählte, zum anderen, wenn, dann sollte Richard dabei sein und auch seinen Spaß haben und ihr Gesicht sehen.

Er setzte sein liebenswürdigstes Lächeln auf. „Das, herzallerliebstes Tantchen“, sagte er. „Soll eine Überraschung sein.“

///

„Ist es wirklich wahr?“ Fiona Clingmore tupfte sich mit einem schwarzen Tüchlein die Augen ab. Allerdings weniger, weil sie tatsächlich Tränen vergossen hatte, sondern um ihren Lidschatten oder ähnliches zu richten, wie Richard Jury annahm, während sie diese Frage stellte.

Er schenkte ihr eines seiner strahlenden Lächeln, was in der Regel bei keiner Frau seine Wirkung verfehlte, und fragte: „Was soll wirklich wahr sein?“

„Dass Sie geheiratet haben... einen Mann.“ Noch einmal wurde um die Augen getupft, dann verschwand das Tuch in ihrem großen Kulturbeutel, der wie immer einsatzbereit auf dem Schreibtisch stand.

Jury wunderte sich, wie schnell sich manche Dinge beim Yard herumsprachen, vor allem solche, die sich eigentlich nicht herumsprechen sollten. Er nickte. „Es stimmt. Sie haben doch Mr. Plant kennen gelernt“, sagte er.

„Dieser nette, attraktive Lord? Ein hübscher Mann. Und so gebildet.“ Sie seufzte abgrundtief, als lägen alle Sorgen der Welt auf ihren schmalen Schultern. „Ich sage ja immer, die besten Männer sind alle schwul.“

Jury hoffte, das Kompliment, als solches war es ja wohl gedacht, bezog sich nicht nur auf Melrose Plant sondern auch auf ihn. Er griff zum Türknauf des Büros seines Chefs, der ihn vor einer halben Stunde umgehend zu sich beordert hatte. Richard hatte es vorgezogen erst den Bericht, an dem er gerade arbeitete, zu beenden, wohl wissend, dass Racer in 30 Minuten noch genauso unleidlich sein würde.

„Er hat getobt, als er davon hörte“, sagte Fiona. 

Richard hatte nichts anderes erwartet. Racer tobte immer. Besonders wenn es um ihn ging. Zu sehr fürchtete er, der erfolgreiche und beliebte Jury könnte es auf seinen Posten abgesehen haben. Dabei lag Richard nichts ferner als das. Er drückte, ohne anzuklopfen, die Klinke hinunter. Cyrill, der Kater, der die ganze Zeit ihr Gespräch mit gespitzten Ohren verfolgt hatte, sauste zwischen seinen Beinen hindurch ins Zimmer hinein.

///

„Sie kommen sich wohl besonders schlau vor, was?“ 

Da Racer keine Begrüßung für nötig hielt, sparte auch Jury sich jedwede Höflichkeitsfloskeln und setzte sich einfach in dem Stuhl auf der Besucherseite des großen Schreibtischs, hinter dem sein Chef thronte. Cyrill sprang, von Racer unbemerkt, auf den Schrank.

Racer musterte Jury abfällig. „Sie behaupten also, Sie seien verheiratet, ja?“

„Der Personalabteilung liegen die entsprechenden Unterlagen vor“, erwiderte Jury ruhig. Er hatte überlegt, ob er seine Heiratsurkunde einreichen sollte oder nicht. Einerseits lag ihm nichts daran, die Zweckehe mit Melrose publik zu machen, anderseits sah er nicht ein, warum er nicht auch in den Genuss der Vorteile kommen sollte, die eine Ehe ihm bot. Sei es bei steuerlichen Fragen oder bei der Bevorzugung, was freie Feiertage anging. Er hatte mehr als genug für den Yard getan, um kein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben, wenn er nun seine Rechte als verheirateter Mann einforderte. Aber offensichtlich hatte jemand es für nötig befunden, Racer zu informieren.

„Sie wollen mir also weismachen, Sie seien eine Tu...“ Racer hielt inne. Offensichtlich fiel ihm gerade noch rechtzeitig ein, dass auch er sich nicht jede Beleidigung gegenüber seinen Untergebenen erlauben konnte, zumindest keine allzu diskriminierende. „Das ist einfach lächerlich. Dann bin ich der Kaiser von China“, fuhr er fort, um dann in seinen gewohnten Monolog einzufallen, der Jurys angebliches Versagen in den letzten Jahrzehnten aufzählte, so als wäre er eine einzige Schande für die Polizei.

Richard schaltete, wie immer bei dieser Gelegenheit, einfach ab und beobachtete statt dessen Cyrill, der sich auf den Schrank in Position gebracht hatte und nun auf den geeigneten Augenblick für seinen Angriff wartete.

„...Jedenfalls werden wir es ganz genau prüfen. Wir lassen uns hier nicht für dumm verkaufen. Wenn Sie denken, uns mit dieser angeblichen Ehe zum Narren halten zu können, sind Sie gewaltig auf dem Holzweg“, kam Racer letztendlich zum Schluss.

Jury wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seinem Chef zu. „Wenn weiter nichts ist, Sir, auf mich warten noch einige Berichte“, sagte er und erhob sich.

Für Cyrill war dies das Zeichen zum Angriff. Er sprang auf den Schreibtisch, stieß alles um, was ihm in den Weg kam, sprang am anderen Ende herab und flitzte zur Tür, die Jury ihm höflich aufhielt.

Hinter ihm schrie Racer nach Fiona. Richard schenkte ihr ein weiteres Lächeln und ging hinaus. 

///

„Mr. Plant hat angerufen. Sie sollen ihn dringend zurück rufen“, empfing Wiggins Jury in ihrem Büro.

Richard ließ sich in seinen Sessel fallen, legte die Beine auf den Tisch und angelte sich das Telefon.

„Mein Chef glaubt mir unsere Ehe auch nicht“, sagte er nach einer Weile, in der er Melrose Ausführungen gelauscht hatte. Der hatte ihm gerade erzählt, der Testamentsvollstrecker seines Vaters bezweifle den Wahrheitsgehalt ihrer Ehe und verlange eine genaue Prüfung, worauf sein Anwalt ihm geraten habe, sie sollten sich doch wenigstens etwas Mühe geben, auch wie ein Ehepaar, ein schwules Ehepaar, auszusehen. „Zusammenleben und so“, hatte er gesagt.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ein schwules Ehepaar auszusehen hat“, ergänzte Richard.

“Na, ich doch auch nicht“, kam es aus dem Hörer zurück. „Soll ich nach London kommen und bei dir einziehen und dir den Haushalt führen oder was?“ Es war Melrose deutlich anzuhören, wie „begeistert“ er von dieser Idee war.

Jury schüttelte den Kopf, auch wenn der andere das nicht sehen konnte. „Ich komme am Wochenende zu dir. Ich denke, wir sollten uns Rat von einem Experten in Sachen schwules Verhalten holen.“

„Oh nein“, sagte Melrose, dem klar war, dass Richard nur Marshall Trueblood, den ortsansässigen Antiquitätenhändler und bekennenden Schwulen, meinen konnte.

“Oh doch“, erwiderte Jury. „Oder fällt dir jemand anderes ein, der uns helfen könnte?“

„Ich gehe ein bisschen an die frische Luft“, sagte er zu Wiggins nachdem er aufgelegt hatte, stand auf und nahm sich seinen Mantel vom Haken.“

„Sir?“ Wiggins hielt ihn zurück, als er die Hand schon an der Türklinke hatte.

„Ja?“ Jury drehte sich zu seinem Sergeant um. 

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch zur Hochzeit. Ich fand ja schon immer, Sie und Mr. Plant seien ein ideales Paar.“

///

„Sie sind was!?!" Marshall Trueblood warf in einer dramatischen Geste die Hände nach oben. "Ich fass es nicht."

Melrose Plant seufzte und ließ sich aufs nächstbeste Sofa in dem vollgestellten Antiquitätenladen fallen. „Warum glaubt uns bloß niemand, dass wir ein Paar sind?", fragte er Richard Jury. 

Der setzte sich ebenfalls. „Weil wir es nicht richtig sind", erwiderte er.

„Was denn nun? Verheiratet oder nicht?", fragte Marshall verwirrt und ließ sich theatralisch in einen Louis Quinze Sessel fallen. Er holte eine Sobranie, die farblich genau zu seinem fliederfarbenen Hemd passte, aus der Tasche, und zündete sie an.

„Wir sind verheiratet, aber kein Paar", erwiderte Melrose und begann die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen. "Mein Vater hat in seinem Testament eine Klausel eingebaut, dass ich bis zu meinem 45. Geburtstag verheiratet sein muss, sonst verliere ich mein Erbe. Glücklicherweise hat er nicht reingeschrieben, dass es mit einer Frau sein muss und Richard war so freundlich, mir auszuhelfen.

"Verstehe", erwiderte Marshall. "Eigentlich schade, dass es nicht echt ist. Ich fand schon immer, Sie seien ein schönes Paar." 

"Sie haben uns für ein Paar gehalten?", fragte Jury verwundert.

"Nun ja", Trueblood zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich habe es nie ganz ausgeschlossen."

Melrose blickte mit hochgezogener Augenbraue auf Richard. "Da geht er hin, unser schöner Ruf als Frauenheld."

"Es ist ja nicht gerade so, dass Sie beide all zu viele Damenbekanntschaften gepflegt haben, zumindest nicht intimerer Art und soweit mir bekannt natürlich", verteidigte sich Marshall. Er drückte die Sobranie in einem Aschenbecher aus Bleikristall aus. "Aber wo ist nun eigentlich das Problem? Sie sagten vorhin, ich müsse Ihnen unbedingt helfen. Offensichtlich haben Sie Ihr Problem doch mit ihrer Hochzeit schon gelöst."

"Das Problem ist, dass uns eben niemand glaubt, dass wir ein Paar sind", erwiderte Melrose. „Der Anwalt meines Vaters nicht und Richards Chef bohrt auch nach.“

"Wir dachten, Sie könnten uns helfen, ein bisschen...", Richard räusperte sich verlegen. "...schwuler rüber zu kommen. Ähem, als Experte auf diesem Gebiet, gewissermaßen."

"Aber solche Kleidung wie Sie ziehe ich nicht an", warf Melrose ein, um dann nach einem erneuten Räusperer und einem warnenden Blick Richards hastig hinzu zu fügen: "Obwohl sie Ihnen natürlich ausgezeichnet steht."

Sie konnten es sich schließlich nicht leisten, Marshall zu verärgern. Wer, wenn nicht der schwule Antiquitätenhändler, konnte ihnen helfen, glaubwürdiger zu erscheinen.

Marshall musterte die beiden Männer, die in ziemlich verkrampfter Haltung vor ihm saßen, nachdenklich. "Ihr Problem ist nicht, ob Sie schwul wirken oder nicht, sondern, dass Sie nicht wie ein Paar aussehen", sagte er dann.

"Wie meinen Sie das?", fragte Richard.

"Na schauen Sie sich doch an", sagte Marshall und gestikulierte in ihre Richtung. "Wie weit Sie von einander entfernt sitzen. Ein frisch verheiratetes Paar würde die Nähe des jeweils anderen suchen. Es könnte quasi die Hände nicht von einander lassen. Eine zärtliche Berührung da, eine liebevolle Geste dort und so weiter und so fort."

Er wedelte wieder mit den Händen. "Rücken Sie mal enger zusammen."

"Noch näher", kommandierte Marshall, nachdem Jury und Plant auf dem Sofa zusammen gerückt waren.

"Noch näher und ich sitze auf seinem Schoß", beschwerte sich Melrose.

"Und wo ist das Problem?", fragte Marshall zurück.

"Vielleicht könnten wir diesen Punkt überspringen", schlug Jury hastig vor, bevor Melrose ins nächste Fettnäpfchen treten konnte.

Trueblood seufzte theatralisch, sagte aber: "Legen Sie Ihren Arm um Mr. Plant, Richard!"

Richard tat wie ihm geheißen und legte seinen Arm um Melrose´ Schulter.

"Sehr gut", kommentierte Marshall. "Melrose, drehen Sie sich etwas zu ihm um und schauen Sie ihm liebevoll in die Augen. Berühren Sie Mr. Jury zärtlich am Arm oder Bein."

"Ich komme mir vor wie bei der ersten Tanzstunde", kommentierte Melrose, legte aber gehorsam eine Hand auf Richards linken Arm. 

"Und so steif benehmen Sie beide sich auch", beklagte sich Marshall. "So nimmt Ihnen nie jemand ab, dass Sie ein Paar sind. Etwas mehr Einsatz müssen Sie schon zeigen."

Er seufzte erneut. "Lassen Sie mal sehen, wie es mit Ihrer Kussglaubwürdigkeit aussieht."

"Mit was?", fragten Richard und Melrose unisono zurück. 

Ein weiterer theatralischer Seufzer entrang sich Marshall Truebloods fliederfarbenbehemdeter Brust. Er zündete sich eine neue Sobranie an. Bei diesem schwierigen Fall vor sich brauchte er dringend eine Nervenstärkung. "Küssen Sie sich!", befahl er.

Plant und Jury starrten einander an. „Küssen?“, murmelte Melrose vor sich hin. Schließlich raffte sich Richard auf, überwand die wenigen Zentimeter, die ihn von Melrose noch trennten und drückte ihm einen kurzen Schmatz auf den Mund.

"Oh Gott." Marshall warf verzweifelt die Hände in die Höhe.

"Sie küssen nicht Ihre alte, nach dem Knoblauch vom letzten Mittag riechende Erbtante, sondern Ihren Liebsten, ihren Schatz, nach dem Sie ganz verrückt sind und dem Sie am liebsten auf der Stelle die Kleider vom Leib reißen würden, um ihn zu vernaschen. Also etwas mehr Leidenschaft, wenn ich bitten darf."

Marshall musste sich nach diesem Ausbruch mit der Hand Luft zu fächeln. Richard und Melrose waren hingegen beide leicht errötet. Gehorsam näherten sie jedoch wieder ihre Münder einander an. Diesmal fiel der Kuss immerhin etwas länger aus.

Doch ihr Lehrer war damit alles andere als zufrieden. "Sie wissen aber schon, was Leidenschaft ist?", fragte er.

Jury und Plant, die sich langsam tatsächlich wie zwei Schuljungen vorkamen, nickten. 

"Na dann will ich die jetzt aber auch sehen", verlangte Marshall. "Oder soll ich es Ihnen zeigen?"

"Nein!", riefen Richard und Melrose wie aus einem Mund.

"Küssen und zwar richtig!", verlangte Trueblood. "Setzen Sie ruhig die Zunge ein und berühren Sie einander während Sie sich küssen!"

´Was soll´s´, dachte Richard. ´Schließlich ist es Melrose und kein Fremder.´ Außerdem: Wenn sie es nicht richtig machten, würde Marshall nie Ruhe geben. Er legte seine rechte Hand auf Melrose´ Hinterkopf und zog ihn sachte zu sich heran. Seine Lippen fanden Melrose´ Mund zu einem langen Kuss. Seine Zunge leckte schließlich über Plants Lippen, die sich unter der zarten Berührung öffneten. Richards Zunge spielte kurz mit ihrem Gegenstück.

"Und denken Sie daran, man kann nicht nur den Mund küssen", ertönte Marshalls Stimme.

Gehorsam ließ Richard seinen Mund über Melrose´ Wange hinab zu seinem Adamsapfel gleiten, an dem er leicht nippte, um sich anschließend wieder hinauf zu Melrose´ Ohr zu küssen. Plant hatte die Augen geschlossen und seufzte wohlig. ´Wer hätte gedacht, dass Jury so ein guter Küsser ist´, dachte er. ´Dass es sich überhaupt so gut anfühlen kann, von einem Mann geküsst zu werden.´ Er hätte nie erwartet, dass Männerlippen so sanft sein konnten. Seine Hand glitt zu Jurys Hinterkopf, hielt ihn fest, damit er sich nicht von ihm lösen konnte, krallte sich in die dunklen Haare.

"Na bitte, geht doch. Aber Sie sollten das unbedingt noch öfters üben." Marshalls Wangen waren, als sie sich schließlich voneinander lösten, sichtlich gerötet und er fächelte sich erneut Luft zu. Seine Sobranie lag vergessen im Aschenbecher.

Melrose warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr. "Wir müssen ins Jack & Hammer. Die ganze Gang ist garantiert schon da und platzt vor Neugier." Er streckte seine Hand nach Richard aus. "Kommst du? Es wird Zeit, dass ich das Geheimnis um meine Braut lüfte."

"Warten Sie, das darf ich nicht verpassen!", rief Marshall den beiden nach, als sie Hand in Hand aus dem Laden eilten.

///

Als sie das "Jack & Hammer" betraten, waren alle bereits versammelt. Vivian Rivington, Diane Demorney, Joanna, die Wahnsinnige, und Melrose´ Tante Agatha saßen an ihrem üblichen Tisch und unterhielten sich. Das Gespräch verstummte jedoch sofort, als die drei Männer das Lokal betraten. Zuvor hatte Melrose noch die Worte "unmöglich verheiratet" von seiner Tante aufgeschnappt.

Dick Scroggs, der Wirt, lehnte über seinem Tresen und las in der Zeitung. Er blickte nun auf und Melrose gestikulierte ihm, ihm sein übliches Old Peculier und Richard ein Single Malt zu bringen. Die alte Withers schnarchte leise am Kamin, auf ihrem Wischmop gestützt und ließ sich auch durch die Neuankömmlinge nicht stören.

Jurys unerwartetes Erscheinen in Long Piddleton sorgte für eine allgemein herzliche Begrüßung, war er doch unter den Dorfbewohnern sehr beliebt. "Sie wollen wohl auch Melrose´ Braut kennen lernen?", fragte Diane, während Vivian bei seinem Anblick errötet war und kein Wort heraus brachte.

"Eine Braut, die es gar nicht gibt", sagte Agatha spitz. "Wahrscheinlich wird Melrose uns gleich weismachen, sie sei auf mysteriöse Weise ermordet worden und der Superintendent müsse den Fall aufklären."

"Du wirst dich noch wundern, liebste Agatha", sagte Marshall und lächelte hintergründig. Angesichts seiner Dauerfete mit Lady Ardry bereitete es ihm nicht geringes Vergnügen, etwas zu wissen, was sie nicht wusste, vor allem da er sicher war, die Wahrheit würde sie gleich umhauen. Zumindest metaphorisch gesprochen. Er setzte sich neben Agatha, um auch ja nichts zu verpassen, und rief Scroggs seine Bestellung zu.

Nachdem auch Marshall mit flüssiger Nahrung versorgt war, räusperte sich Melrose, der im Gegensatz zu Richard stehen geblieben war, und nun hinter dessen Stuhl trat. "Wie ihr ja alle schon von meiner lieben Tante", er nickte Agatha kurz zu, "gehört habt, bin ich vor kurzem in den heiligen Stand der Ehe getreten."

"Nur glaubt dir das keiner, Plant", fiel ihm seine Tante ins Wort.

"Ich schon", warf Vivian zaghaft ein.

"Kindchen, du glaubst wohl auch noch an den Weihnachtsmann", bemerkte Agatha spitz.

"Ich habe es in den Sternen gesehen", gab auch Diane ihren Senf dazu. Seit sie die Horoskope der Lokalzeitung betreute, hielt sie sich für eine Expertin. Eine Meinung, die niemand sonst teilte. Eine außergewöhnliche Ehe steht bevor.“

Marshall lächelte wissend, sagte aber natürlich nichts.

Melrose räusperte sich und riss das Wort wieder an sich. "Und wie meine Tante mit ihrem gewohnten Scharfsinn richtig bemerkte, gibt es keine Braut."

"Ich wusste es die ganze Zeit!", rief Agatha triumphierend. "Alles nur eine Farce." Sie klatschte begeistert in die Hände. "Dein Erbe kannst du vergessen."

Melrose ließ sich davon nicht aus dem Konzept bringen. Innerlich lächelte er voller Vorfreude auf die Reaktion, die sein nun unweigerlich kommendes Geständnis bei seiner Tante auslösen würde. Schon allein das wäre den ganzen Aufwand wert gewesen, dass er sein Erbe behalten konnte, war da glatt nur ein Bonus. "Sondern einen Bräutigam", fuhr er ungerührt fort.

Die auf diese Enthüllung einsetzende Stille wurde nur vom Schlag des eisernen Schmiedes auf dem Dachsims unterbrochen, der die volle Stunde anzeigte. Marshall gestikulierte, Melrose solle etwas mehr Gefühl an den Tag legen.

Also setzte er sein strahlendstes Lächeln auf, legte seine Hände auf Richards Schultern und sagte: "Mein geliebter Richard war so liebenswürdig, mir sein Herz und sein Ja-Wort zu schenken." Er fand, dass das ganze reichlichst schwülstig klang, doch es verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht. „Er hat mich vor acht Tagen zum glücklichsten Mann der Welt gemacht.“

Fünf Augenpaare starrten sie beide ungläubig an. Diane vergaß sogar für einen Augenblick ihren Martini und Dick blickte von seiner Zeitung auf. Nur Mrs. Witherby schnarchte fröhlich weiter.

Marshall bedeutete Melrose derweil mit gespitzten Lippen, er möge Richard küssen. Also beugte er sich herab, um Jury einen raschen Kuss auf die Wange zu drücken. Da sich Richard aber in diesem Moment zu ihm umdrehte trafen sich stattdessen ihre Lippen und der Kuss fiel wesentlich länger als geplant aus.

Als Melrose wieder aufblickte, sah er, wie Marshall sich mit der Speisekarte Luft zu fächelte, während die anderen sie noch immer mit offenen Mündern anstarrten.

Natürlich war es Agatha, die als Erste ihre Sprache wieder fand. "Das ist unmöglich", krächzte sie und ihre Stimme überschlug sich dabei fast. "Welch infames Spiel! Und dass du dich nicht schämst, den Superintendenten da mit rein zu ziehen. Sagen Sie ihm, er soll das Lügen auf der Stelle lassen!", wandte sie sich an Richard.

Jury lächelte liebenswürdig. "Ihr Neffe hat ganz Recht, Lady Ardry. Wir lieben uns und sind seit letzter Woche verheiratet. Möchten Sie vielleicht die Heiratsurkunde sehen?"

"Ich wusste, dass du dich für uns freuen würdest, liebste Tante", ergänzte Melrose mit boshaftem Lächeln. "Wo Richard doch garantiert keinen Anspruch auf den Titel einer Lady Ardry erheben wird." Eigentlich sollte seine Tante ja froh sein, dass er einen Mann geehelicht hatte, war ihre größte Sorge der letzten Jahre doch gewesen, jemand könnte ihr den widerrechtlich angeeigneten Titel streitig machen. Doch Agatha hoffte wohl immer noch, würde Melrose seines Erbes verlustig gehen, weil er die Heiratsklausel im Testament seines Vaters nicht eingehalten hatte, fielen Ardry End und all die anderen Besitztümer an sie.

"Ich wusste es schon immer, ich habe es in den Sternen gesehen, dass ihr das ideale Paar seid", verkündete Diane selbstgefällig und hob ihr Riesenglas Martini zum Salut, während Joanna bemerkte, es wäre eigentlich eine gute Idee ihren nächsten Liebesroman um ein schwules Paar zu schreiben. Melrose fragte sich, ob ihr Verleger und ihre Leserinnen das genauso sehen würden.

Vivian gratulierte den beiden von Herzen, wirkte dabei aber ausgesprochen traurig. Der ganze Aufruhr hatte nun endlich auch Mrs. Withersby geweckt, die ihren zahnlosen Mund öffnete und verkündete, es sei eine Schande, dass das Brautpaar nicht mal eine Runde auf seine Heirat ausgäbe.

Melrose, ganz braver Bürger, tat, wie befohlen.

///

"Ist doch ganz gut gelaufen, oder?" Melrose blickte von dem Buch auf, in dem er mit regem Interesse geblättert hatte, als Richard frisch geduscht das Schlafzimmer betrat und ins große Doppelbett schlüpfte. Melrose selbst lag schon unter die seidenen Laken gekuschelt.

"Bis auf deine Tante scheinen uns alle das Ehepaar abgenommen zu haben", erwiderte Jury. Sie hatten ihre rasch, unangekündigte und ungefeierte Hochzeit damit begründet, dass sie die keinen Tag länger hatten warten und die neue Gesetzeslage umgehend ausnutzen wollten. Bis auf Agatha schien das jeder der Anwesenden zu schlucken.

"Agatha würde uns nicht mal glauben, wenn wir so was im Jack & Hammer vor aller Augen täten", meinte Melrose. Er hielt Richard das Buch hin.

Marshall Trueblood hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen auf dem Nachhauseweg vom "Jack & Hammer" ihnen zur "Vertiefung ihres Unterrichts", wie er es nannte, einige Bücher aus seinem offensichtlich recht umfangreichen Besitz mit der Aufforderung sie ja auch genauestens zu studieren mitzugeben und weitere Titel zu nennen, deren Lektüre er ihnen dringend anraten würde, wollten sie glaubhaft als Paar durchgehen. Melrose hatte sich einen Spaß daraus gemacht, mit besagter Liste umgehend in Theo Wrenn Brownes Buchladen aufzutauchen. 

Da sich in Long Pidd, wie in so vielen kleinen Orten, Neuigkeiten mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit herum sprachen, hatte der wenig beliebte Buchhändler natürlich schon von ihrer Vermählung gehört und gratulierte ihnen mit süß-säuerlicher Miene. Melrose fragte sich, auf wen von ihnen beiden er denn nun eifersüchtig war. Oder war es eher die allgemeine Tatsache ihrer Ehe, die ihn ärgerte, wo er sich selbst doch noch nicht einmal traute offen zu seiner Homosexualität zu stehen, geschweige denn einen Partner aufweisen konnte. 

Melrose hatte die Bücher mit der Erklärung, sie hätten schon alle möglichen Stellungen und alle möglichen Orte ausprobiert und vielleicht könnten sie ja noch etwas Neues lernen, bestellt und sich innerlich an Theos kochender Eifersucht geweidet. Das war zwar nicht die feine englische Art, zu der man ihn erzogen hatte, aber Browne hatte sich mit seinem arroganten Verhalten und vor allem dem Versuch, die Dorfbücherei zu vernichten, nicht gerade Freunde in Long Pidd gemacht und eine Abreibung mehr als verdient, fand zumindest Melrose.

Nun zeigte er Richard eines der Bilder in dem Buch erotischer Aktfotografien, in dem er schon seit geraumer Zeit angelegentlich blätterte. Ihm war zwar nicht ganz klar, was das mit ihrer Weiterbildung als Paar zu tun haben sollte, aber ihm gefielen die anspruchsvoll fotografierten Akte. Die Fotografien der, zumeist paarweise mitunter aber auch zu mehreren, miteinander beschäftigten jungen Männer ließen wenig Raum für Spekulationen über ihre Beschäftigung im Moment der Aufnahme und zeichneten sich durch große Liebe zum intimen Detail aus.

"Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass der menschliche Körper oder in dem Fall der männliche zu solchen Verrenkungen fähig ist", kommentierte Richard das ihm gezeigte. Drei junge Männer schienen regelrecht ineinander verknotet zu sein, wobei offensichtlich jeder in der einen oder anderen Form auf seine Kosten kam.

"Ich auch nicht", räumte Melrose ein. "Aber um auf meine Tante zurück zu kommen. Selbst wenn sie den Nachlassverwalter meines Vaters weiter aufstachelt, alle anderen im Dorf werden unsere Ehe bereitwillig bestätigen und bezeugen und Ruthven kann ruhigen Gewissens angeben, dass wir die Nacht im selben Bett verbracht haben." Obwohl Ardry End natürlich über reichlich Gästezimmer verfügte, hatten sie sich entschieden bis auf weiteres aus Glaubwürdigkeitsgründen gemeinsam in einem Raum zu schlafen.

"Ich kann bis Dienstag bleiben, wenn nichts dazwischen kommt", sagte Richard. "Du solltest danach ein paar Tage mit zu mir nach London kommen. Es wäre sicher glaubwürdiger, wenn wir als Paar so kurz nach der Hochzeit zusammen sein wollen."

"Gern", erwiderte Melrose und blätterte eine Seite um.

"Auch wenn ich nicht mit einem so komfortablen Bett dienen kann", ergänzte Richard sicherheitshalber.

"Macht nichts. Es sollte nicht allzu lange dauern, bis alles ein für alle Mal geregelt ist und wir uns fröhlich scheiden lassen können", erwiderte Melrose, sein Blick magisch von dem Foto auf dieser Seite angezogen. Ein blonder, junger Mann kniete auf einem breiten, antiken Bett, dem seinen nicht unähnlich, die Hände fest um die eisernen Bettstangen geschlossen, während ein dunkelhaariger Bursche ihn von hinten nahm. Melrose fand, dass die beiden Männer wie eine jüngere Ausgabe von Richard und ihm wirkten und dass das, was sie da taten, ihnen ganz offensichtlich großes Vergnügen bereitete. Dem Fotografen war es gelungen, ihre Verzückung, womöglich im Moment höchster Ekstase, genau festzuhalten.

Melrose’ Blick wanderte zwischen den ekstatisch verzückten Gesichtern und jener Stelle, an der der Hintere in seinen Vordermann eindrang hin und her. Er seufzte - Wann hatte er eigentlich das letzte Mal Sex gehabt? Es musste um 1845 gewesen sein oder eher um 1756, ihm kam es jedenfalls Jahrhunderte her vor und so befriedigt war er damals garantiert auch nicht gewesen - und öffnete den obersten Knopf seiner Pyjamajacke. Irgendwie war es heute seltsam heiß in seinem Schlafzimmer. Man sollte dringend das Fenster öffnen.

Richard hatte sich derweil ein anderes, eher aufklärerisches Buch vom Nachttisch genommen und murmelte beim Lesen etwas von Penetration vor sich hin.

Melrose legte das Buch zur Seite und sah Richard an. "Was hältst du davon, wenn wir noch ein bisschen küssen üben?" Irgendwie war ihm plötzlich danach.

"Gern", erwiderte Jury. Wie Melrose hatte er rasch Gefallen an derlei Aktivitäten gefunden und sie hatten sie im Laufe des Nachmittages in der Kneipe noch reichlich demonstriert. Natürlich nur, um ihre Glaubwürdigkeit gegenüber den Anderen zu erhöhen, und sehr zu Marshalls Freude, auch wenn er meinte, ihre Vorstellung ließe noch stark zu wünschen übrig und sie müssten fleißig weiter üben.

Auch Richard legte sein Buch zur Seite und wandte sich seinem Bettgefährten zu. Melrose beugte sich etwas vor, um ihn zu küssen. Er erinnerte sich an Marshalls Anweisung vom Nachmittag, auch die Zunge ins Spiel zu bringen und tat genau das.

Geschätzte fünfzehn Minuten später waren sie noch immer eifrigst damit beschäftigt einander zu küssen, nur war das längst nicht mehr nur auf den Mund und das Gesicht beschränkt. Zudem war ihre Nachtbekleidung im Laufe der Zeit Dank eifriger Hände wie fast wundersamerweise verschwunden. 

Schwer atmend und vollkommen nackt lag Richard auf Melrose, als der ihm ins Ohr flüsterte: "Was hältst du davon, mich mit dem großen, harten Ding, dass ich zwischen deinen Beinen spüren kann, zu penetrieren?"

"Sehr viel", erwiderte Richard, seine Stimme ebenso rau wie Melrose´. "Hast du es schon mal gemacht, mit einem Mann, meine ich?"

"Nein", antwortete Melrose. "Und du?"

"Auch nicht“, erwiderte Richard. “Aber ich kann nicht verhehlen, dass mir die Vorstellung momentan sehr gefällt." Eher widerstrebend rollte er sich von Melrose herab.

"Ich frage mich", überlegte Melrose. "Ob mein nicht sonderlich erfolgreiches Verhältnis zu Frauen nicht darin begründet lag, dass ich bisher auf der falschen Seite des Ufers angelte, sozusagen.“

Richard nickte. "Ich habe mich auch schon gewundert, ob meine Beziehungen deshalb scheiterten, weil ich mir unbewusst Frauen suchte, mit denen es gar nicht funktionieren konnte, weil ich eben gar nicht wollte, dass es funktioniert."

Melrose, so stellte er nun fest, war neben seiner Arbeit und seiner Islingtoner Wohnung nebst den damit verbundenen Kollegen und Nachbarn die einzige Konstante in seinem Leben und das, was einer Familie am nächsten kam. Sie hatten trotz ihrer so unterschiedlichen Herkunft mehr gemeinsam als viele andere Paare, nicht zuletzt die Wunden ihrer Jugend, und auf einmal schien die Vorstellung, einander auch körperlich näher zu kommen gar nicht absurd, sondern hatte vielmehr etwas sehr verlockendes.

Richard richtete sich auf und konsultierte kurz das Buch, das aufgeschlagen auf dem Nachttisch lag. "Hier steht, für Anfänger ist es am besten in der Seitenlage", sagte er. "Das obere Bein angewinkelt."

Melrose nahm die angegebene Position ein. Richard griff zur Gleitcreme, die Marshall ihnen in weißer Voraussicht auch mitgegeben hatte. Er konsultierte erneut kurz das Buch. "Hier steht, ich soll dich mit den Fingern gut vorbereiten, deinen Muskel dehnen und einschmieren."

"Ich komme mir vor wie ein Toaster, dessen Gebrauchsanweisung du studierst", protestierte Melrose.

"Ich will halt keinen Fehler machen und dir auf keinen Fall weh tun. Ich weiß doch auch nicht, wie das geht", erwiderte Richard. Er rückte dich an Melrose heran und ließ seinen Finger sanft die schmale Öffnung necken. Schließlich holte er tief Luft und schob ihn vorsichtig hinein.

"Oh", machte Melrose und Richard hielt sofort inne. Doch Plant forderte ihn auf: "Mach weiter" und Jury brachte einen zweiten Finger ins Spiel.

Nach einer Weile fragte Richard: "Meinst du, du kannst ihn jetzt aufnehmen?"

"Lass es uns versuchen", erwiderte Melrose.

Richard löste sich von ihm, griff zu den Kondomen, eine weitere Spende Truebloods, streifte sich eins über, cremte sich ein und warf noch einmal einen Blick in den Ratgeber.

"Der Empfangende verspürt in der Regel zunächst den Drang seinen Darm zu entleeren", las er vor.

"Vergiss endlich das dämliche Buch und steck mir das Ding hinten rein", knurrte Melrose ungeduldig. "Wir werden das doch wohl auch so hinkriegen." Er dachte wieder an die hingebungsvollen, ekstatischen Blicke der jungen Männer auf den Fotografien und wollte das unbedingt auch spüren.

"Wenn dir etwas nicht gefällt oder ich aufhören soll, sag es", bat Richard, als er sich an Melrose schmiegte und sein Glied in Position brachte.

///

Etliche Minuten, ungezählte Seufzer und Stöhner und einige laute Schreie später, als sich ihr Puls und ihre Atmung langsam wieder beruhigten, sagte Melrose: "Himmel, war das gut."

"Es war fantastisch", stimmte ihm Richard zu, noch immer eng an den Rücken seines Partners geschmiegt.

"Warum haben wir das nicht eher gewusst, da hätten wir es schon lange tun können?", seufzte Melrose.

"Ich nehme an, jetzt willst du nicht mehr die Scheidung?", fragte Jury.

"Gott bewahre, nein ", antwortete Melrose rasch und drehte sich zu Richard um. "Du etwa?", seine Stimme klang besorgt.

Richard nahm ihn in die Arme. "Niemals!"

///

Epilog:

"Was meinst du, könnten wir das mal ausprobieren?", fragte Melrose am nächsten Morgen und zeigte Richard sein Lieblingsbild.

Sie hatten ihn nach einer angenehmen Nacht in den Armen des anderen mit heißen Guten-Morgen-Küssen verbracht, die ihre Wirkung auf tiefer liegende Körperregionen nicht verfehlten.

"Gern", erwiderte Richard und griff zur Gleitcreme.

Wenige Minuten später waren sie so vertieft in ihr Liebesspiel, dass sie die Schritte, die sich dem Schlafzimmer näherten und dann vor der Tür stehen blieben, nicht hörten, ebenso wenig die Stimmen, die nun erklangen.

"Glauben Sie mir", rief Lady Agatha. "Das ist alles ein ausgemachter Schwindel. Selbst wenn mein Neffe vom anderen Ufer sein sollte, was ich ihm durchaus zutraue, der Superintendent ist es bestimmt nicht. Sie werden sehen, Plant schläft allein. Von wegen trautes Ehepaar!"

"Madame, Sie können da nicht rein", flehte Ruthven.

"Papperlapapp", erwiderte Agatha entschlossen. "Kommen Sie, Herr Anwalt."

Sie schob Ruthven zur Seite, riss die Tür auf und blieb wie erstarrt stehen.

"Hallo Tantchen", grüßte Melrose freundlich. "Sir Brodwin."

Wohl zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben war Agatha sprachlos, zumindest für mehr als fünf Sekunden. Sie machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und floh aus dem Zimmer. Vom Ende des Ganges hörte man sie "Sodom und Gomorrha" rufen. 

"Es ist mir unendlich unangenehm. Ihre Tante bestand... Bitte entschuldigen Sie vielmals, Mylord", stotterte der Nachlassverwalter seines Vaters, dann floh er ebenfalls.

Ruthven hielt die Augen diskret gesenkt, als er sagte: „Bitte verzeihen Sie, Mylord, ich habe versucht, Ihre werte Frau Tante aufzuhalten.“

„Schon gut, Ruthven“ erwiderte Melrose mit jener Gelassenheit, die seine Erziehung mit sich brachte und die ein wahrer englischer Gentleman immer an den Tag legte, egal ob im Salon eines herrschaftlichen Schlosses oder in seinem eigenen Bett mit den Händen fest um die eisernen Bettpfosten geschlossen und seinen Liebhaber tief in sich. „Meine Tante kann nichts und niemand aufhalten. Bitte haben Sie die Güte nachzusehen, ob sie den Schock überlebt hat. Falls erfreulicherweise nicht, rufen Sie den Bestatter. Ich mag keine Leichen im Haus. Bringen Sie bitte Sir Brodwin etwas zu trinken und richten Sie ihm aus, ich... ich komme gleich.“ 

Der letzte Satz wurde nicht nur in zweideutiger Weise, sondern auch etwas heftiger atmend ausgestoßen, die Richard, der auf die peinliche Situation bisher mit Innehalten reagiert hatte, nun seine Bewegungen wieder aufnahm.

Ruthven verbeugte sich: „Sehr wohl, Mylord.“ Dann fiel die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss.

Ende

**Author's Note:**

> Mehr Fanfiction von mir unter: http://tostwins.slashcity.net


End file.
